dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje
Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje portrayed Waylon Jones/Killer Croc in Suicide Squad. Significant roles *Simon Adebisi in Oz (1997-2000) *Lock-Nah in The Mummy Returns (2001) *Wombosi in The Bourne Identity (2002) *Majestic in Get Rich or Die Tryin' '' (2005) *Mr. Eko in ''Lost (2005-2006) *Heavy Duty in G.I. Joe: Rise of the Cobra (2009) *Samuel Waingaya in Monk (2009) *The Evangelist in Faster (2010) *Derek Jameson in The Thing (2011) *Robert Nkomo Morel in Bullet to the Head (2012) *Sgt. Pike in The Inevitable Defeat of Mister & Pete (2013) *Algrim/Kurse in Thor: The Dark World (2013) *Atticus in Pompeii (2014) *Malko in Game of Thrones (2015) *Bilal in Bilal (2016) *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc in Suicide Squad (2016) Quotes *"He's a cannibal with rage issues. Although he only eats the most talented people. He's picky." *"At the time you meet him in this film, he’s a fully-fledged criminal. He’s really one of the baddest criminals known to be roaming in Gotham, hence his lockup in Arkham. He’s tangled with the Batman and here he is amongst these other foes. He’s very much a formidable force at the time that you meet him." *"The head and shoulders are prosthetic that were glued onto my face and then the body down was painted. It took about five hours to do, but it was something that was a challenge that I was up for because I wanted to set a new standard for what can be done with prosthetics. We could have easily CGI’d this, but David was insistent on their being an actor to bring out the soul of the character. It gave me an opportunity to show what I could do with prosthetics." *"I looked at all of it. I went back to the young Waylon Jones. The animated series. I had my own take, too. I researched cannibalism. I actually went out and watched real crocodiles, too. We incorporated some of the real life fight techniques that crocodiles do when they kill their prey. The death roll." *"We’re not about just making this beast. We’re making a being. He’s somewhat tortured and abused from his childhood. It dictates his reactions, from him wanting to go underground. He’s always been ostracized and ridiculed for how he looks. What he’s done is embrace that. Instead of saying ‘I’m ugly’, he’s says ‘I’m beautiful’. Instead of going underground as if he’s hiding, he says ‘this is my kingdom’. He’s kind of reversed some of his childhood abuse into allowing him to become what he is, which is really the next threat to take over Gotham. That’s really what his ultimate goal is. One of the reasons is probably because obviously power, respect but people liking him. And if you don’t, you’re going to have to if he’s got power. So all of those elements play into it." *"I think it’s pretty much how he expresses himself. He’s very primal, carnal. He’s a creature. And those felines, those are his brethren. And so, if he’s making sculptures that reflect that, it may be a pet that he may have had when he was a child. Things like that. "He’s very creative. Again, another aspect that you’re going to see to him, just when you think you’ve got him pegged, he does something very surprising and makes these beautiful sculpted pieces. It’s a testament to the gentle, creative side of him. David is very much about bringing that out and juxtaposing it with the visceral, viscous, barbaric creature that he has to be when he needs to be." Category:DC Extended Universe cast Category:Suicide Squad cast